gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Like a Prayer
Like a Prayer è una canzone di Madonna cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni insieme al coro di una chiesa e presente nell'episodio'' Come Madonna, il quindicesimo della Prima Stagione. Il liceo McKinley ha deciso di omaggiare ''Madonna, una delle più grandi pop-star della storia della musica, a cui viene dedicato tutto l'episodio. Testo della canzone Rachel: Life is a mystery Everyone must stand alone, I hear you call my name And it feels like home... Nuove Direzioni: When you call my name, it's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there In the midnight hour, I can feel your power, Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there Finn: I hear your voice It's like an angel sighing Kurt: I have no choice, I hear your voice Feels like flying Mercedes: I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling Out of the sky, I close my eyes, Heaven help me Nuove Direzioni: When you call my name, it's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there, In the midnight hour, I can feel your power, Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there, Finn: I'm like a child You whisper softly to me Rachel: You're in control, just like a child Now I'm dancing Jesse: It's like a dream No end and no beginning You're here with me, it's like a dream Mercedes: Let the choir sing, Oohhhhh Rachel e Finn con le Nuove Direzioni e il Coro: When you call my name It's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees I wanna take you there In the midnight hour I can feel your power, Just like a prayer You know I'll take you there When you call my name It's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees I wanna take you there In the midnight hour I can feel your power, Just like a prayer You know I'll take you there Ohh, Ohhh. Nuove Direzioni & il Coro: Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone I hear you call my name, and it feels like home Rachel & Finn con le Nuove Direzioni e il Coro: Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery Just like a dream, you are not what you seem (Mercedes: Oh!) Just like a prayer, Rachel e Jesse con le Nuove Direzioni e il Coro: no choice your voice can take me there con il Coro e le Nuove Direzioni: Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (Rachel and Mercedes: I'll take you there!) It's like a dream to me (Mercedes: Ohh) Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (Mercedes: I'll take you there!) It's like a dream to me (Mercedes: Just like a dream to me) Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (Mercedes: Ohh!) It's like a dream to me (Mercedes: Like a dream, like a dream) Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (Mercedes: I'll take you there!) It's like a dream to me (Mercedes: Oohh, yeah!) Rachel e Mercedes con le Nuove Direzioni e il Coro: Life is a mystery Everyone must stand alone, I hear you call my name And it feels like home Rachel insieme al Coro e le Nuove Direzioni: Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery (Mercedes: Take you there, take you there!) Just like a dream, you are not what you seem Just like a prayer, Il Coro: Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there Rachel: Just like a dream, you are not what you seem Just like a prayer Rachel, Finn e Mercedes con il Coro e le Nuove Direzioni: No choice your voice can take me there (Mercedes: yeah!) Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *Anche Jesse ha un assolo in questa canzone, ma la sua parte è stata tagliata dall'episodio e si può ascoltare soltanto nell'album; *La madre di Amber Riley (Mercedes Jones) faceva parte del coro e ha ballato più volte con la figlia durante la canzone. Galleria di foto Likeaprayer.jpg likeaprayer.PNG likeaprayer2.PNG Video Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Jesse St. James Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One